Precisa de nome?
by Algum ser
Summary: Fic pra Sacerdotiza. Kagome tem uma filha, InuYasha a abandonou, e agora, o que ele pode fazer para recuperala?Será que ele vai voltar a fazer parte da vida delas?Inu


FIC DEDICADA A SACERDOTIZA! Capítulo único 

**Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, abri os olhos e me deparei com o relógio que marcava cinco horas da manhã, horário em que os raios solares batiam em meu rosto.**

**Olhei para o outro lado da minha cama de casal e me deparei com cabelos prateados e uma orelhinha d cachorro saindo dos cobertores.Tirei o cobertor do rosto de minha pequena filha, olhei-a, tinha os olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos prateados, e orelinhas pretas de cachorro na cabeça.**

**Era uma hanyou, minha filha. Minha querida e idolatrada filha, meu único motivo para ter algum sentimento, o amor por ela era o único que eu sentia, os restos dos meus sentimentos estão adormecidos, e pretendo que continuem assim.**

**Levantei-me da cama, a cobri e corri para o banho, logo que acabei saí e abri o armário, procurando uma roupa adequada, escolhi um modelito todo preto, este sendo feito por uma saia longa, com desenho de flores brancas, e uma blusa do mesmo tipo, o sapato sem nenhum detalhe.**

**Acordei minha filhote, que abriu seus grandes olhos sonolentos e assim que me viu deu um sorriso, tirei-a da cama no colo, ela tinha apenas um ano, logo coloquei-a no banho, claramente ajudando-a a lavar-se, enrolei-a numa toalha e coloquei em cima de minha cama, peguei uma roupa e a vesti (N/A: Sem idéias pra roupas, perdão Sacerdotiza...)**

**Descemos e vi Sayuki sair com aquele sorriso que me faria sorrir, se ao menos eu tivesse a intenção, eu era uma pessoa relativamente fria, menos com minha filha.**

**Abri o carro com minha chave, abri a porta de trás e peguei Sayuki no colo, logo colocando-a no banquinho especial e prendendo com o cinto, para ter certeza de que ela estaria segura.Entrei na parte da frente e estava seguindo para a festa de um ano de formados, que era em outra cidade, por isso tive que sair ás sete de casa.**

**Na metade do percurso vi um carro vindo na direção do meu, sabia que se nos atingisse machucaria minha querida filha, por isso desviei, e conseqüentemente bati com a parte da frente em uma ponte, devido a força do impacto minha cabeça se projetou para frente e bati no volante, não vi mais nada, desmaiei...**

**& InuYasha Narrando&**

**Acordei cedo e me arrumei para ir a festa, eu realmente queria encontra-la e tirar toda aquela história a limpo, assim não me machucaria, se realmente fosse verdade...Eu ficaria tão desorientado.**

**Quando deu sete horas saí de casa, pronto para ir de Hiroshima a Tókio, quando estava no caminho senti um cheiro que jamais iria querer sentir de novo...**

**Decididamente, ser um hanyou as vezes é até bom, outras só nos faz ficar mais nervosos possíveis, como desta vez, nesta vez que eu sentia o sangue De Higurashi Kagome, que é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, ou deveria dizer, era?**

**Senti o cheiro chegando mais perto, até que percebi um carro que tinha batido, parei meu carro ao lado daquele, sai do carro, e ao me aproximar do outro vi Kagome desmaiada no banco da frente e uma criancinha de mais ou menos um ano chorando no banco de trás, como o bom curso de primeiros socorros que fiz eu tirei as duas de dentro do carro, deitei a mais velha no chão e via que não era nada sério, peguei o celular e liguei para uma ambulância.**

**Olhei para a menina que não parava de chorar, o que me surpreendeu era que esta era muito parecida comigo, então flashes de memória voltaram a minha cabeça.**

Flash Back 

**#_InuYasha estou grávida, você não entende? – Falou uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis._**

_**#Isso é impossível Kagome, você só quer dar o golpe do baú porque eu sou rico, não é?Imaginei que você não fosse como todos os outros! – Falei observando a jovem levantar-se indignada.**_

_**#Se é assim, nunca volte a olhar na minha cara, nem na de MEU filho, porque se algum dia você descobrir que é verdade, eu não vou permitir que me machuque de novo. – Olhou para ele fria. – Agora, não apele para sentimentos, porque eu não os tenho mais.**_

_**Fim do Flash Back.**_

**#Oi, calma, sua mãe vai ficar bem. – Falei para a menina que estava ainda chorando, parou e me encarou.**

**#Papa? – Quando ela falou aquilo e senti o cheiro da menina, ela realmente É minha filha, a Kagome estava falando a verdade.**

**& Kagome Narrando &**

**Abri os olhos e logo senti como se tivesse sido atropelada por milhões de caminhões, olhei para o lado e vi a última pessoa que queria ver, InuYasha Taisho.**

**#Viu, eu falei que sua mãe ia ficar bem...**

**Olhei de novo e vi que no colo dele estava a MINHA filha Sayuki.**

**#Mama, xê tá bem? – Falou as palavras erradas, mas eu tinha muito orgulho dela, aprendeu a falar cedo, e não errava muitas coisas.**

**#Sim, nenê...**

**#Desculpe não ter acreditado em você. – Olhei para a pessoa que estava na minha frente, logo a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Sango...**

**#Oh, Oh, eu vou leva-la daqui para que vocês possam se entender, - Pegou a menina nos braços e saiu pela porta.**

**Ok, recapitulando tudo...O que eu perdi?**

**#Antes que eu brigue com você, o que aconteceu? – Perguntei mais gélida do que naquele dia fatídico.**

**#Você sofreu um acidente, eu tirei vocês do carro, chamei uma ambulância e você está aqui agora para... – Não completou a frase, pois Sango entrou e disse.**

**#Err...K-chan, você vai querer dinheiro emprestado esse mês também?**

**#Não, Sango-chan, eu vou arranjar mais um emprego, assim que sair dessa bosta... – Falei gélida de novo, ele sempre me faria sair do meu estado entorpecido, e sentir toda aquela dor por todo o ano de sofrimento e ralação que eu tive.**

**Ela saiu da sala e InuYasha me olhou, confuso, indignado e logo raivosamente irritado.**

**#Por que você não me ligou pedindo ajuda financeira?**

**#Eu deveria? – Falei seca e sarcástica – Afinal, não era eu quem estava dando o golpe do baú?Eu não quero você de volta da MINHA vida, nem na de MINHA filha.**

**#Vou entrar com um processo pela guarda dela, se for assim Kagome.**

**#E falar o que?Que a abandonou por um ano?Além do que, ela não é SUA filha, ela é MINHA.Você não acha que já destruiu minha vida por vezes de mais?Me deixe ser feliz. – Falei seca e fria, como de costume.**

**#Feliz?Tirando a minha filha do conforto que ela pode ter?O que você oferece a ela?Um grão de feijão por dia?Quantos brinquedos ela tem?**

**#Ao contrário de você, eu dou amor, afeto, carinho, eu marco minha presença ali. – Falei com veneno na voz. – Você o que dá para ela?Some?Não foi você que a viu crescer, não foi você que ficou noites acordadas quando ela tinha febre, não foi você que enfrentou todas as dificuldades para vê-la feliz...E para terminar com o seu sarcasmo, meus armários em casa estão cheios, ela pode não ter milhares de brinquedos, mas ela sabe que eu a amo, eu dou uma educação a ela, para ela não fugir dos problemas dela, como você. – Veneno pingava naquela conversa.**

**#Por que você não foi me mostrá-la quando ela nasceu?Pelo menos para esfregar na minha cara o meu erro. – Falou triste, o que não me abalou.**

**#Você acha que eu não me magoei?Acha que não fiquei decepcionada com você?Claro que aquilo doeu tanto que eu fiquei entorpecida, nada mais dói, nada mais...Esfregar na sua cara?Ela é minha filha, não um boneco. – Falei gélida para ele. – Mas, quando eu vou sair do hospital?**

**#Amanhã, bem cedo.**

**#Eu vou ligar para sua mãe e...**

**#Ela morreu.**

**#Então, quem vai passar a noite aqui com você?**

**#Ninguém, eu quero saber quem vai cuidar da Sayuki...**

**#É assim que ela se chama?Você teve bom gosto, Kagome, para o nome da NOSSA filha.Eu cuido dela...Por favor.**

**#Eu disse que era para você não fazer joguinhos emocionais, que isso não ia adiantar.**

**#Kagome, me deixe cuidar de vocês duas.Pelo menos até você melhorar. – Olhou para mim e eu fiz uma cara feia. – Que foi?**

**#To com dor!Você acha que sentar é fácil? – Falei irritada.**

**E então ele riu, um riso que me aqueceu por dentro, e que trouxe memórias que eu não queria ter, me lembrou de tudo aquilo que ele me fez passar, e eu não quero mais isso, mas o riso dele conseguiu me abalar, eu sentia que aos poucos ele ia quebrando a minha barreira, aquela que eu criei com muita dificuldade.**

**#Sempre vai ser assim né?Vou chamar uma enfermeira para te dar remédio...E quanto ao hospital...Eu pago – Quando abri a boca para argumentar. – Isso não está em discussão.**

**& Dois Dias Depois &**

**Já tinha saído do hospital, mas, InuYasha e Sango cismaram que eu não podia sair, e então, usei a desculpa do trabalho, e para minha infelicidade, ele me avisa que falara que eu tinha me demitido, o que simplesmente me rendeu uma bela dor de cabeça.**

**#Mas, POR QUE? – Minha vontade era de fazer panqueca dos ossos dele com uma bigorna!**

**#Você sabe, você ia querer trabalhar e não ia descansar o necessário.**

**#O necessário?Oi, eu só levei um corte na cabeça, não vou morrer. – Falei irritada, é para minha infelicidade os sentimentos estavam acordando.**

**#K-chan, você tem trabalhado muito, você passou um mês com 5 empregos!Não me pergunto como arranjou tempo, mas... – Falou Sango, o que me deixou com mais vontade de matar alguém.**

**Ouvi uma voz muito doce, a voz de minha adorada Sayuki, logo ela entrou no quarto, no colo uma boneca que eu a tinha dado a muito tempo, tentou subir na cama, mas caiu de bunda no chão, então fui até a borda da cama e iria pegá-la se um ser nojento não tivesse feito isso antes de mim, sim InuYasha a pegou.**

**Ela olhou para ele e o abraçou, mas seus braços eram pequenos, por isso não conseguiam passar da parte da frente do corpo dele, e eu sorri, sorri pois ele sabia que era verdade agora, mas eu não o quero de volta a minha vida, não mais.**

**#Ei, por que você tá chorando? – Ele me olhou, e com uma mão segurou nossa filha, digo MINHA filha, e com a outra limpou minhas lágrimas. – Mesmo que você tente me expulsar da sua vida, eu não vou sair Kagome, por mais que você tente me expulsar dela.**

**Ele entregou Sayuki para Sango, que saiu do quarto, logo ele sentou na cama e me abraçou, eu não retribuí.**

**#Eu quero que você me aceite de volta. – Falou doce.**

**#Nunca. – Falei chorando, que merda de lágrimas, eu não queria me mostrar fraca...Onde está a fria Kagome quando precisamos dela?Ah, que se foda, eu já segurei coisas de mais. – Eu precisei de você InuYasha, e onde você estava?NÓS precisamos de você, NÓS queríamos você, mas, não, você não nos quis, você nos rejeitou, e agora volta como se tudo tivesse estado normal, como se você tivesse acompanhado a vida toda dela.O que você acha que eu passei?O que ela passou?Mesmo sendo pequena ela entende InuYasha, ela entende que não tem pai.Um mês depois dela aprender a falar ela me perguntou onde estava o pai dela...O que eu tive que fazer InuYasha, e onde...você...estava? – Terminei soluçante.**

**#Sinto muito...Mas, eu estou aqui e não vou deixa-las, eu não quero deixa-las, e não vou...Por favor, não me expulse da vida de vocês. – Ele me soltou e encarou-me nos olhos, uma nova lágrima desceu e eu o abracei, enterrando minha cabeça na blusa dele.**

**Nesse dia chorei como um bebê, InuYasha ficou um pouco surpreso, afinal, ele tinha me visto toda fria e agora eu estava ali, chorando, abraçada a ele, então, ele me abraçou de novo e ficou falando, tentando me consolar.**

**#Tudo vai ficar bem...Eu estou aqui agora...Não me expulse...Por favor...Fique comigo...Por favor. – Eu apenas continuava como um bebê, chorando.**

**Logo, sentia as mãos dele puxarem meu rosto para cima, o olhei e ele me beijou, levei um segundo para me tocar e retribuir, percebi um sorriso dele, acariciei o cabelo dele, e nos separamos.**

**#Vai me aceitar de volta?**

**#Não.**

**#Mesmo depois disso?**

**#Você nunca foi embora para mim. – Falei o abraçando e chorando.**

**#Por que diabos você está chorando de novo? – Perguntou preocupado, mesmo assim grosso.**

**#Porque... – Falei sendo atrapalhada pelos soluços. – Estou...Chorando...Por...Tudo...Que...Eu...Passei.**

**#Shii...- Falou me abraçando e acariciando o topo da minha cabeça.**

**#Desculpe Kagome...Eu nunca deixei de te amar, eu só...Não estava pronto para ter uma filha...Mas, eu não podia ter te abandonado, nem falado aquelas grosserias para você...Fui um medroso...Quando você sumiu do mundo eu te procurei...Eu quis te encontrar, mas, não consegui...Eu fui em tudo que era lugar, então, com essa festa eu vi a chance de te rever...E agora você está aqui, como um bebê nos meus braços...Dizendo que não pode me aceitar de volta porque eu nunca saí da sua vida, e eu lhe digo...Nem que você queira eu vou te deixar sair da minha...Porque eu te amo...Amo você e a Sayuki...A NOSSA filha...**

**Levantei a cabeça e o beijei, o que o surpreendeu, pois ele que estava tomando as iniciativas.**

Dois anos depois 

**#InuYasha, pega o carro – Falei quando deveriam ser umas três da manhã.**

**#O que foi Kagome? – Perguntou preocupado.**

**#Vai...nascer, serve? – Falei, fechando os olhos e tentando não mostrar dor.**

**O olhei ficar em desespero, trocou de roupa muito rápido e foi comigo para o hospital, tivemos que nos separar e logo já estava tendo meu segundo bebê...**

**Recebi uma linda menina, que decidi por o nome de Aika, e um menino, chamado Hiroto.**

**Depois de um tempo fui para o quarto, deitei a cabeça cansada, me lembrando do primeiro que tive, como fiquei com medo, eu estava sozinha, eu tive medo de deixa-la sozinha no mundo, mas agora estava aqui.**

**Kagome Taisho Higurashi, esposa de InuYasha Taisho, e tínhamos duas lindas meninas, uma com um minuto de vida, e outra com três anos, e um lindo menino com um minuto de vida.**

**InuYasha entrou e eu deixei lágrimas caírem, ele se aproximou de mim preocupado, e eu lhe sorri, o que o aliviou.**

**#No inicio... – Eu falei, cortando o silêncio, o que o assustou. – Eu tive medo que me abandonasse, mas você está aqui, comigo, e nossos filhos...**

**Nós não vamos saber como vai aocntecer daqui para frente, aqui terminou a narrativa de um casal que teve problemas para se juntar, mais, no fim, eles se amam, e todos sabemos que o amor é traiçoeiro, porém indispensável, quem é capaz de não amar?Amamos os parentes, amigos, os objetos, os momentos, então, amor é algo indispensável para nós, tolos humanos apaixonados.**

**Nós tolos humanos que somos deixados levar por sentimentos, mas, que por isso somos especiais.**

**F.I.N.I.T.O**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**SACERDOTIZA, espero que tenha gostado da fic, não sei se será do seu agrado, mas espero uma review sua, e espero que goste...FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO...e todas aquelas baboseiras que os mais velhos dizem, mas modificando uma coisa:**

**QUE TENHA MUITOS ANOS LOUCOS NA SUA VIDA LOUCA!**

**PARABÉNS... (adiantado pela primeira vez na vida...)**

**Demorei, mas terminei, viu?**

**COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMM**


End file.
